Radar (TFT)
“D-Don’t worry boss! I-I can fix my glasses! I’ve got a spare pair… How did they break? Heh… I wasn’t looking where I was walking and ran into a pole…” - Radar in the short story Solutions, lying to Jesse about his injuries Radar is a main character in Minecraft Story Mode Season Two and a reoccurring character in The Forgotten Tales. He is Jesse's intern/assistant Appearance Radar has soft, dark skin and dark brown eyes, along with slick-backed spiky black hair. He wears glasses due to his poor eyesight, though in Solutions he mentions wearing contacts occasionally. He wears a white shirt, collar up with a yellow pull-over jumper and blue tie, a green hoodie, dark denim jeans and brown shoes. In some pictures depicted by the author of The Forgotten Tales, Radar is shown wearing one of the available armours, The Star Shield Personality Radar is shown to be nervous around high figures like Jesse and her gang, stammering constantly in speech, however he is very organised with his work and very professional with his speech whenever needed, pulling Jesse out of some awkward situations. When he's not working, he's still quite a nervous guy, however he is kind, patient and a very upbeat person, always looking to do the right thing for all, he's even one to tease his friends from time to time, though only those he's very close to Radar is doubted by many and has been mocked by Stella multiple times, with her even spouting that he doesn't know how to use a sword properly. Despite this, Radar is eager to make his mark on the word and prove all the bullies wrong by becoming the hero he's always dreamt of being, though he has a long way to go... Radar in the Broken Rewritten Timeline by Jetrashipper however is an entirely different story. Here, Jesse has died due to unknown circumstances, meaning Radar not only stays in Champion City, but never meets Nikki, his love interest. In this timeline, a Husk Siege ambushes both Champion City and Beacon Town, prompting the two towns to work together, however despite their efforts, not everyone was saved. Unfortunately, Radar was one of those who perished, specifically from the Husk Hunger Infection, dying both alone and without achieving his dreams... Relationships Jesse “R-Right… Th-Thank you Jesse…” - Radar in Solutions, thanking Jesse for saving and comforting him Radar works alongside Jesse almost everyday, organising her schedule and so. While most of Radar's interactions with his boss are work related, Jesse still treats him like all of her friends instead of a mere accomplice, prompting Radar to do the same slowly over-time. Poke has mentioned a few times that at first, Radar had a slight crush on Jesse, however this withered away quickly as he knew Jesse was with Lukas and he himself was happy to be her friend and intern Radar and Jesse's bond grew a fair bit during the events of Never, with Jesse seeking moral support frequently and Radar giving all the support she needed. The two mostly stuck together during the main event of Never and grew closer as a result, however from what is shown in the short story Solutions, it's safe to say these two were close friends from the start, with Never merely pushing them closer. In the epilogue of Never, Radar is now Jesse's secretary and is the official mayor of the town now that Jesse has settled down with Lukas and her baby daughter Alice T.N.O.O.T.S Radar is a huge fan of the New Order and is very excited to be working for their leader, Jesse. Jesse mentions that Radar is indeed apart of the group which he both loves and fears as he feels he's nothing like them. Even so, the New Order adore him, especially Olivia, even calling him 'cute' from time to time Harper and Ivor Radar is also a fan of both Ivor and Harper for their works and their connections with the New Order. Despite this, he doesn't see the two often as they're usually off exploring somewhere in the portal hallway Stella "You'll never change Stella...!" - Radar towards Stella in Episode Two 'Giant Consequences' Radar used to live in Champion City and work for Stella, however he disliked her treatment of him and later moved to Beacon Town to work for Jesse. Stella constantly mocks Radar for his work and doubts his abilities, even mentioning he barely knows how to use a sword much to Radar's dismay, however her mocking only fuels his desire to prove her wrong and become a hero In the Broken Heart Rewritten Timeline, while still harsh towards Radar. Once he was found to have Husk Hunger Infection after the Husk Siege, Stella was unmoved by his death, claiming that only the bodily strong were allowed to survive. Nell While Poke herself hasn't written much about Radar and Nell's friendship, she has mentioned that she'd fulfil Eric Stirpe's wish of seeing more interactions between the two as he envisions them to become close friends, which Poke also sees The Youtubers So far, Radar has only met StampyCat and StacyPlays, finding them to be quite odd, but very unique and in a sense, very Beacon Town Hadrian "I don’t know what his interactions with him were, but knowing Radar’s gentle yet bumbling personality, he got along well with Hadrian" - Jesse in Never Chapter Ten, explaining Radar and Hadrian's friendship In Never, Radar had heard the story of what Hadrian did at The Games, though despite this, he still tried his best to help heal him and show he was an ally. Unfortunately, Hadrian passes away due to his injuries from the forest fire. This upset's Radar, showing the two may have formed a friendship during Hadrian's final month. Radar attends Hadrian's funeral and is seated in the front row meaning he was deemed one of Hadrian's close friends/family members, furthering this point Mevia “Who says you’re invited?” - Radar teasing Mevia in the Never Epilogue Radar was usually stationed to watch over Mevia in Never, however the two never interacted until she awoken from her coma. While they don't interact at Hadrian's funeral, the epilogue shows that the two became close friends over the years with them playfully teasing each other and Mevia's daughter Harmony referring to Radar as 'Uncle' Otto The two are barely shown to interact, even in Never, though it's safe to say the two have grown close as friends after Hadrian's passing in Never Anti-Nikki "But you're not like any girl I've ever met...I mean...prickly or bright, you're the coolest girl I've ever known." --Radar to Anti-Nikki, Once Upon a Timeline When Radar first meets Anti-Nikki, he desperately tries to help her, seeing the pain plastered all over her life. However she was very bitter and harsh towards him. Despite this, Radar doesn't give up on helping Anti-Nikki, prompting her to slowly warm up to him, seeing him as someone who could truly help her. Overtime, Radar learns who Anti-Nikki is and where she is from, though to Anti-Nikki's surprise, isn't too phased on what he is told, saying that it makes sense that alternate timelines exist as every decision affects the future, alluding to MC:SM itself. The two grow very close and soon Radar develops deep feelings for her, though doesn't tell her until she plans to return to her timeline. After the two share a sweet moment together, Anti-Nikki decides to stay with Radar in his timeline. It's highly likely that the person Radar has married in the epilogue of Never is Anti-Nikki because of these events Abilities As Stella has stated, Radar doesn't know how to use a sword properly, however he has been shown to be able to handle a bow very well, possibly taught by Lukas. Even so, Radar is not the warrior-type, however he is very smart and organised being able to run Beacon Town all on his own in many instances. These skills could also be used for a tactician role in the future if needed Radar has also been shown to be patient, as he was able to help and be-friend Anti-Nikki when most would've left her in her misery. This also shows Radar is persistent and his kindness is a large strength of his, though can also count as a weakness in some cases Trivia * Radar is Poke's favourite Mc:SM character * Radar has mentioned to have a younger sister multiple times * From what he has said of her, his sister is much younger than him (about 7-8yrs) and has annoyed him on multiple occasions * Radar LOVES cookies * Radar has been shown to ramble on multiple occasions * Poke has made two pictures on Radar based on songs that she feels could potenially be his theme song; Knight of Firmanent and Holy Knight * Poke's friend Mariosonicfan16 has also done one for him, based on Natewantstobattle's song Live Long Enough To Become The Hero Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protagonists